


Healing Cuddles

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui-Gon simply can't sleep. Obi is there to help, as a good Padawan should.





	Healing Cuddles

It was at least three in the morning, and 14-year-old Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi woke up for the fourth time to his master's restless stirring in the other bed. For some reason Qui-Gon seemed unable to sleep peacefully on this planet. Obi had no idea what could disturb his master so much, but going without enough sleep for a week began to affect Qui-Gon quite negatively. There wasn't the amount of black tea that could keep him going any longer, he was an exhausted mess by now. The only fortunate thing in the situation was that they were going to get back to Coruscant the next day.

Obi sighed and got up, stalking to his master's bed. Qui-Gon heard him nonetheless, turning over his back and blinking up at Obi sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you up..." he murmured, dazed with exhaustion; Obi in fact was quite surprised that he could still talk in whole sentences.

"Nevermind" he shrugged, sitting next to his master. "But you need sleep, you look more like a zombie than my master now... Can I help somehow?"

Qui-Gon smiled at the friendly (and pretty worried) insult, tugging Obi's hand gently as an answer. Obi gave in, snuggling next to Qui-Gon beneath the blanket.

"And it's good for you because...?" he asked.

"Because it feels good" Qui-Gon murmured sleepily into his Padawan's ear as they settled, the Jedi master behind Obi's back, hugging him gently. "It's calming. Soothing. And I feel warmer and safer with you. It's cosy."

Obi couldn't suppress his smile as he snuggled a bit closer; he, too, felt warmer and safer with his master. Qui-Gon radiated very pleasant warmth as he curled around Obi's much smaller form, cocooning him securely.

"If it helps you falling asleep, you can cuddle me all night" Obi muttered, pretty much half-asleep himself.

"Hmmm..." Qui-Gon sighed, and a few minutes later he finally found the way into the world of dreams.

**The End**


End file.
